1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for aiding the preparation of varied layered drinks or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various devices for use in preparing varied layered drinks have been developed. See, for example, Dineen, U.S. Pat. No. 654,879; Orme, U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,589; Busto, U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,571; Ried, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,189; and Siletti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,916. None of these above patents have disclose or suggest the present invention.
Varied layered drinks, i.e., drinks having multiple layers of preferably different colored fluids or liqueurs, are extremely slow and difficult to make using present methods. More specifically, the present method most commonly used in making such varied layered drinks is to place a spoon over a first layer of fluid in a drinking glass and gently pour a different fluid having a lighter per unit weight or specific gravity over the bowl of the spoon so as the break the fall of the fluid being poured to cause the fluid to float upon the first layer of fluid without breaking the surface tension of the first layer thereby resulting in a drink having two or more distinct layers. However, this method is disadvantageous since it takes a great deal of skill to perform without bleeding or intermixing the adjacent layers of fluid and, even for highly skilled persons, is extremely slow.